warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MewClan
MewClan is a clan composed of humans that can turn into cats and some real cats. All cats can be from favourite anime and cartoons. This is just a spoof Clan and, unless it is accepted by other admins and such, won't be given any real prophecies or big roles. To join, please go to the talk page and you're request to join will be seen to as soon as possible. Examples (But they can come from others. Dubs and Originals can count for animes): Tokyo Mew Mew Power and Shugo Chara! This Clan is owned by Destiny Calling History and Creation After Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew, Zoey in the dub) stumbled across a forest in her cat form, she discovered other cats seeking leadership. She found out that some of them were humans that could turn into cats, and two were actually her friends Minto and Lettuce (Tokyo Mew Mew, Corina and Bridget in the dub), also turned into cats, but with hints of their mew forms. So, after hearing about the Clans, Ichigo created MewClan. News and Notes ~About Mew Lettucewave ~~She has her warrior name but is an apprentice. This is because Mew Strawberrystar gave her her warrior name during the creation of the Clan, but she felt less experience compared to all other cats. So, while still keeping her warrior name, she became an apprentice so she could train properly until she could become a warrior again. ~Clan Creation ~ 26th January 2011 ~~The clan has been created, with the following anime characters joining the clan as cats: ~~~Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa from Tokyo Mew Mew, Ikuto Tsukiyomi from Shugo Chara!, and William Spears and Grell Sutcliff, added by Elorisa, from Kuroshitsuji. ~Roleplaying Can Begin ~ 27th January 2011 ~~With Phoenix joining up with more cats and filling up the 'Elders' and 'Queens' categories, roleplaying can now begin. The first event we'll be roleplaying is the creation of the clan, as it may explain a few things. Enjoy roleplaying everyone, ~nya! ~First Roleplay Archive ~ 9th February 2011 {C}~~I thought the RPG section was getting a bit ong and it made the page look huge, so, I archived it. Now, it should also be easier to edit. Because, personaly, it kept on freezing on me, so I had to write the post on a word document then copy and paste it in. That's just me, don't know about all you, but this should definetely help. Also, the below link is for when this section gets too long as well. But for now, it shouldn't be in use for a while. News and Notes Archives Current Members Leader Mew Strawberrystar Black she-cat with bubblegum pink eyes, a dark pink ribbon on her tail and a red ribbon with a bell around her neck. Human name: Ichigo "Zoey" Momomiya. (Destiny) Deputy Spectralheart'' Fluffy, gentle, slightly spikey-furred, long-legged, muscular, broad-shouldered, naïve, stubborn, slightly tomboyish, cheerful, generally irresponsible, yet slightly leader-like, childish, black she-cat with red ears, pale blue stripes on her front legs, red stripes on her hind legs, a pale ginger tail tip, and intense, bright, soft, sparkling, luminous baby-blue eyes. Can transform into a ghost (white fur with one black paw, a silver DP on her chest, a black tail tip, and glowing, lime-green eyes). Human name: Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Apprentice; Foxpaw Medicine Cat Moonpelt Silver she-cat with green eyes and a moss stained tail and paws. (Destiny) Medicine Cat Apprentice Aquaflower'' Very clever, short-furred, broad-shouldered, calm, gentle, long-legged, intelligent, smart, serene, focused, studious, curious, pale ginger she-cat with a long, sweeping, short-furred tail, aqua-colored paws, a thick, short pelt, an aqua-colored tuft on her forehead and ears, long whiskers, and calm, brilliant, shining, radiant aqua eyes that seem to be teeming with knowledge. Human name: Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. (Dove)'' Warriors Midnighttail Navy blue tom with dark blue eyes. Human name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi. (Destiny) Mew Mintobreath Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes and blue bird wings. Human name: Minto "Corina" Aizawa. (Destiny) Pollenpatch'' Slender, long-furred, slightly muscular, broad-shouldered, skinny, strong, naïve, fluffy, curious, strong, slightly leader-like, pure, ebony-black tom with a red flash on his chest, two red rings around his paws, faint blue stripes on his hind legs, soft, fluffy fur, a long, feathery plume of a tail with a pale ginger tip, and luminous, bright, soft, sparkling, intense, baby-blue eyes. Can transform into a ghost (white tom with a black chest with a white DP on it, a black tail tip, and glowing green eyes). Human name: Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom. (Dove)'' Apprentice; Flamepaw Violetpearl'' Slender, beautiful, long-furred, dark, mysterious, intelligent, curious, smoky-black she-cat with a heavy purple tint to her fur, an ever-so-slightly lighter flash on her nose, a long, silky, feathery plume of a tail, a violet flash on her chest, darker, ghost brindle tabby markings on her legs, and pale, bright, intelligent, curious, luminous violet eyes. Human name: Samantha "Sam" Manson. (Dove) '' Apprentice, Mew Lettucewave Redflame Slender, handsome, delicate, light-hearted, yet mysterious, dark reddish-ginger tom with long, soft, layered fur, sharp, pointed teeth, eyes rimmed in black fur, and bright, light, shining mint-green eyes. Human name: Grell Sutcliff. (Elorisa) Silentstrike Large, slender, long-furred, cold, calm, mysterious dark brown tom with lighter tips to his fur, long, sleek, soft fur, lighter brown rings around his eyes, and calm fern-green eyes. Human name: William "Will" Spears. (Elorisa) Beautyheart Beautiful pink she-cat with sapphire-colored eyes. Human name: Beauty. (Phoenix) Ashstep Orange she-cat with gray paws and tail, blue eyes. Human name: Rangiku Matsumoto. (Phoenix) Silverclaw Silver tom with yellow eyes and silver claws. Reincarnated from ??????. (Phoenix) Swiftclaw Black she-cat with bluish tints and blue-gray eyes. Human name: Soi Fon. (Phoenix) Invaderheart Light green tom with bright, red eyes. Human (?) name: Zim. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Tacopaw Melodyheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears, almost like a rabbit's with no earpink showing, a rabbit-like tail, and the top half of her body, except for her muzzle, is pink in a hood-like pattern that goes over her ears. Human (?) name: My Melody. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Flatpaw Kuromiheart Pure white she-cat with black eyes, big ears that are pointy, a rabbit-like, and the entire top half of her body is black, in a hood pattern. She has a white skull on the black part of her chest. She can't find any friends. Human (?) name: Kuromi. (4pinkbear) Darkclaw: Handsome dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Human name: Souske Aizen. (Phoenix) Infernoheart: Orange tom with brown eyes. Human name: Kyo Sohma. (Phoenix) Silverwhisper: Silver, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes. Real Name: Alex (Phoenix) Mew Berrystrike Pale yellow she-cat with a violet-colored tail and violet eyes. Human Name: Berii Shirayuki (4pinkbear) Mew Lavenderwolf'' Elegant, slender, long-furred, fluffy, slightly muscular, glossy, broad-shouldered, dark gray she-cat with dark, intelligent, yet sensitive blue-violet eyes, long, strong, thin legs, and a fluffy purple tail similar to that of a wolf's. Human name: Zakuro "Renée" Fujiwara. (Phoenix)'' Apprentice: Mew Puddingpaw Mew Waterflight Black she-cat with a penguin pattern and amber-orange eyes. Human name: Ringo Akai (4pinkbear) Deathsoul - Very handsome, emotionless, cold, loyal, extremely smart, pale brown tom with a few scattered tufts of dark golden through out his pelt and dark brown eyes rimmed with blood red. Human name: Light Yagami. Blondeflower's mate. (Aspen) Crowspike - Extremely smart, strong, spikey, thick furred, black tom with a few scattered tufts of smoky dark gray, almost black, fur through out his pelt and tired looking, dull, pure black eyes. Human name: L Lawliet. (Aspen) Chocolatefur - small, short, strong, pale chocolate-brown she-cat with dark chesnut-colored eyes. Human name: Uta Yumeno (4pinkbear) Purplepelt - short, plump, purple tom with solid black eyes. Has an intense crush on Kuromiheart, but she doesn't return it. Human (?) name: Baku (4pinkbear) Bluestorm'' A hardcore okatu, yet smart, long-haired, small, defensive, blue she-cat with soft fur, and bright green eyes. Human name: Konata Izumi. (Dove)'' Lavendermist'' Slightly small, klutzy, short-haired, purple she-cat with soft fur, and light violet eyes. She wears a yellow ribbon in her hair that changes position according to her mood. Twin to Indigogaze. Human name: Tsukasa Hiiragi. (Dove)'' Indigogaze'' A leader, average-sized, long-haired, purple she-cat with dark purple ears, and sharp, alert indigo eyes. Twin to Lavendermist. Human name: Kagami Hiiragi. (Dove)'' Petalwave'' Spacey, to the point of being an airhead, klutzy, intelligent, wavy-furred, long-haired, pink she-cat with loose black rings around her eyes, similar to glasses, and purple eyes. She is able to recite highly-detailed encyclopedic definitions when needed. Human name: Miyuki Takara. (Dove)'' Fireshadow Strong, courageous, handsome, spiky furred white tom with a faint silver tint to pelt and amberish-orange eyes. Human name: Gasser/Heppokomaru. Doesn't mind wich name he is called. Has a crush on Beautyheart. (Phoenix) Dawnleaf Beauiful, quiet, helpful, kind brown she-cat with blue ribbons on ears and brown eyes. Human name: Tohru Honda. (Phoenix) Nightheart Tall, handsome, strong, lithe, long-furred black tom with gold stripes, a long tail, long claws and cobalt blue eyes. Human name: Yusei Fudo. (Phoenix) Swordslash- black, with a strike down the middle of his pelt that looks like a sword. Tom with green eyes. Humen Name: Trunks Breif. (Wild) Emo- Black tom with grey eyes. Very emotionless. Human name: Sasuke Uchiha. (Wild) Midnightheart Tall, handsome, strong black tom with brown eyes and a strange pattern on his front left paw. Human(?) name: Sebastian Michaelis (Phoenix) Skyheart Small, adorable, cold dark blue tom with one sky blue eye and one violet eye with a star in it covered by an eyepatch. Human name: Ciel Phantomhive (Phoenix) Choji- Fat white tom with red ears. Often seen eating. Human name: Choji. (Wild) Shadestrike'' Short-haired, long-limbed, carnivourous, sleek, geeky, technology-loving, strong, dark, curious, black and dark brown tabby tom with red ears, yellow stripes on his front legs, lighter paws, a long tail, and intense, bright, yet dark, blue-green eyes. Human name: Tucker Foley. (Dove)'' Scarletshade'' Fluffy, long-haired, wavy-furred, tough, agile, lithe, long-limbed, muscular, strong, soft-furred, powerful, black and dark brown tabby she-cat with red markings on her face, paws, legs, chest, underbelly, and tail, a long, fluffy, wavy-furred tail, and dark, sparkling, strong, slightly cold, emerald-green eyes. Human name: Valerie Grey. (Dove)'' Cherrycloud''Small,young,kind,short haired dark ginger she-cat with a white chest and paws.She has deep emraled green eyes.Human Name:Ai(Alli)'' Dogfrost'' Dog-like, stubborn, often distrusting, long-haired, long-limbed, fluffy, quick-tempered, cocky, thoughtful, yet rude, pure white tom with long claws, long fangs, and golden-amber eyes. Human (?) name: Inuyasha. (Dove)'' Lostheart'' Kind-hearted, emotional, cheerful, sensible, patient, wavy-furred, long-haired, fluffy, ebony-colored, pure black she-cat with brown eyes with barely-visible flecks of blue. Human name: Kagome Higurashi. (Dove)'' Shadowwind'' Sensible, yet lecherous, fluffy, black tom with a purple right forepaw, and brown eyes. Human name: Miroku. (Dove)'' Coralshadow'' Kind, yet stubborn, distrustful at times, dark brown she-cat with a faint pinkish makring on her tail tip, and brown eyes. Human name: Sango. (Dove)'' ''Apprentices'' Mew Lettucewave White she-cat with green eyes and white antennae that coils loosly around her body to her tail tip. Human name: Lettuce "Bridget" Midorikawa. (Destiny) Mew Puddingpaw Bubbly, cheerful, energetic, playful, hyperactive, fluffy, pale milky-cream she-cat with light burnt-orange eyes, golden-yellow paws, and a long, short-furred, burnt-orange tail similar to that of a monkey's. Human Name: Pudding "Kikki" Fong. (Phoenix) Tacopaw Light green tom with bright blue eyes, black ears, paws, and tail, a tongue that occaisionally sticks out like a dog, and grey "stripes" that resemble a zipper. Human (?) name: Gir (4pinkbear) Flatpaw - tiny, squeaky-voiced, cute, brave, pale baby-blue tom with yellow ears, a thin tail with an orange-and-pink ribbon tied around the end, and black eyes. Human (?) name: Flat (4pinkbear) Foxpaw'' Playful, mischievous, fox-like, small, clever, tricky, sensible, gingery-brown tom with a plumy, abnormally fluffy, significantly lighter tail, pointed ears, and green eyes. Human (?) name: Shippo. (Dove)'' Flamepaw'' Small, kitten-sized, fluffy, cute, playful, loyal, intelligent, protective, helpful, pale creamy-white she-cat with black paws, stripes above her paws, ears, and small, diamond-shaped patch on her forehead, two fluffy tails with two black stripes near the tips, and orange-red eyes. Name: Kirara (Dove)'' Queens Fireblaze Bright red she-cat with green eyes. Queen that helps with kits. (Phoenix) Blondeflower - Pretty, ditzy, funny, cute, pale blonde-golden she-cat with two black tufts of fur on her forehead and pale green eyes. Human name: Misa Amane. Expecting Deathsoul's kits. (Aspen) Elders Ivycloud Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenix) Roleplay Section Current events being roleplayed: *The Creation of the Clan Archives: Roleplay Archive 1 Roleplay Archive 2 Roleplay Archive 3 /Roleplay Archive 4/ /Roleplay Archive 5/ /Roleplay Archive 6/ The Creation of the Clan (Guys, we've been through 6 archives and it's not even a clan yet. See the problem? >:/) Purplepelt sighed and meowed, "So when are we starting a clan?" Tacopaw mewed, "I LUFF WAFFLEZ :D" Violet It's Fall :D 15:15, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Destiny isn't able to get on a lot, so we can at least keep the plotline going) A brown tabby tom with amber-brown eyes, a pinkish-brown she-cat with jade green eyes, a black tom with long limbs and blue eyes, another blonde tom with brown eyes and a black tom with auburn eyes stepped out of the bushes from where Fai called. "Who are you guys?" Beauty asked. "The brown tabby is Syaoran, the pinkish-brown is Sakura, and the other three I don't know," Fai admitted. "My name," the other blonde tom growled, "is Shizuo." "I'm Izaya," the auburn-eyed tom greeted. "And I'm Watanuki," the blue-eyed black tom informed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 15:18, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Can you RP in DawnClan? Seriously? sorry, I've waited about a week 3:) Tacopaw bounced onto Shizuo's head and giggled.. Violet It's Fall :D 15:22, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sorry D: I'll rp there right away!) "Get off me!" Shizuo hissed. "Aw, Shizu-chan, don't be mean to him~" Izaya taunted, prompting Shizuo to try to swing a paw at Izaya, but to no avail. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 15:25, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shippo laughed slightly in amusement. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 15:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tacopaw started crying, big waterfall tears falling out of his little eyes Violet It's Fall :D 15:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Aw, look, you made him cry!" Fai teased, and Shizuo hissed at him. "Stay out of this before I try to kill you as well!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 15:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Invaderheart, eyes narrow, popped out of a bush. "Hey, look, Invaderheart's back!" Melodyheart mewed. Invaderheart nervously blushed in embarrassment. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 15:35, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Invaderheart, welcome back!" Beauty greeted, tail waving. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 15:37, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Uhh, erm..." Invaderheart meowed, and then looked away. "MASTER!" Tacopaw squealed, and then bounced on Shizuo's head repeatedly in excitement. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 15:40, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think things are getting weirder, and they will only get weirder than this," murmured Danny to no one in particular. Merry Christmas; [[User blog: Dovesong12/Inactiveness and Other Things|happiest wishes from Siexle, the Feather of Fright]] 15:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Get off me!" Shizuo shouted at Tacopaw. Izaya and Fai waited to see Tacopaw's reaction, while Syaoran and Sakura sighed. "I'm afraid we're the normal ones," Syaoran meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 15:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tacopaw wails again, into violent sobs, rolling on the ground. Invaderheart lunges at Shizuo. Violet Winter is here, listen the icy cold... 15:49, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ceremonies Other Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan Category:Clans